theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Petunia Rhubarb
Petunia Rhubarb is a rhubarb and a character in VeggieTales. She is also the girlfriend of Larry and a member of The Rhubarb Family, but they don't express it. Petunia is mostly seen as a princess in fairy tales, and a reporter in Bumblyburg. Petunia's first appearance was in "Duke and the Great Pie War" as Sweet Sweet Petunia. She then made larger appearances in the later episodes. Appearance Petunia Rhubarb is a rhubarb with bright red hair. She is often seen with a pink or yellow headband and pink earrings. Her eyelids are colored light pink and wears red lipstick. She also has a small nose. Acting *Angels Singer in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Rumor Weed in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" *Sweet Sweet Petunia in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Julia R. in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *News Reporter in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Sally in "Moe And The Big Exit" *Bernadette in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Julia R. in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Sister Calla in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Herself in "Where Have All The Stalpers Gone on "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Sweetpea Beauty and Herself in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Donna Green in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Marline Meade in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Herself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Herself in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Vogue in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" *MacPetunia in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *News Reporter in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Luna in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Teacher in "Celery Night Fever" *Herself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Debra in "Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac" *Delilah in "Samson the Great" *Debra and Mortima in "The Abrams Family" *Herself in "The Show MUST Go On!" *Mary in "The Blessed Gift" *Tammy in "The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford" *Herself in "The Littlest King" *Lula in "Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race" *Magonacal in "Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone" *Herself in "Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land" *Magonacal in "Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery" *Herself in "The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie" *Herself in "VeggieTales in the City" *Celina in "A Town Called Slackerville" *Jillian in "The Slumbering Guardian" *Lula in "Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7" *Dillard in "The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins" *Magonacal in "Garry Platter and the Dark Triad" *Lucy in "Parkway V" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Castle Petunia in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King Petunia in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Rhubarbs Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up Category:Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac Category:Samson the Great Category:The Abrams Family Category:The Show MUST Go On! Category:The Blessed Gift Category:The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford Category:The Littlest King Category:Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race Category:Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone Category:Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land Category:Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery Category:The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas Category:Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie Category:VeggieTales in the City Category:A Town Called Slackerville Category:The Slumbering Guardian Category:Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 Category:The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins Category:Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Category:Parkway V Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest